Dumbo/Credits
Original Opening Logo and Credits *RKO Radio Pictures *WALT DISNEY Presents *"DUMBO" *Based on the Book by: Helen Aberson & Harold Pearl *Photographed in Technicolor *Distributed by R·K·O Radio Pictures Inc. *Copyrighted MCMXLI Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPPDA Certificate No. 6809 *This picture made under jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., Affiliated with American Federation of Labor *RCA Sound System *Special Sound Effects by: Sonovox *Supervising Director: Ben Sharpsteen *Screen Story by: Joe Grant, Dick Huemer *Story Direction: Otto Englander *Sequence Directors: Norman Ferguson, Wilfred Jackson, Bill Roberts, Jack Kinney, Sam Armstrong *Animation Directors: Vladimir Tytla, Fred Moore, Ward Kimball, John Lounsbery, Art Babbitt, Woolie Reitherman *Story Development: Bill Peet, Aurie Battaglia, Joe Rinaldi, George Stallings, Webb Smith *Character Design: John P. Miller, Martin Provensen, John Wallbridge, James Bodrero, Maurice Noble, Elmer Plummer *Music: Oliver Wallace, Frank Churchill *Lyrics: Ned Washington *Orchestration: Edward Plumb *Art Direction: Herb Ryman, Ken O'Connor, Terrell Stapp, Don Da Gradi, Al Zinnen, Ernest Nordli, Dick Kelsey, Charles Payzant *Backgrounds: Claude Coats, Al Dempster, John Hench, Gerald Nevius, Ray Lockrem, Joe Stahley *Animation: Hugh Fraser, Howard Swift, Harvey Toombs, Don Towsley, Milt Neil, Les Clark, Hicks Lokey, Claude Smith, Berny Wolf, Ray Patterson, Jack Campbell, Grant Simmons, Walt Kelly, Josh Meador, Don Patterson, Bill Shull, Cy Young, Art Palmer Ending Titles *THE END A Walt Disney Production Distributed by R·K·O Radio Pictures Inc. 1949 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Distributed by RKO Radio Pictures Inc. *WALT DISNEY Presents *"DUMBO" *With the Talents of: Campbell Grant, Bob Hope, Norma Varden, Katharine Hepburn, Tim Holt, Bobby Driscoll, Sally Ann Howes, Jeanne Crain *Color by Technicolor *Copyright MCMXLI, MCMXLIX Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPPDA Certificate No. 12796 *This picture made under jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., Affiliated with American Federation of Labor *RCA Sound System *Screen Cartoonists Local852 BPDPA AFL *Special Sound Effects by: Sonovox *Supervising Director: Ben Sharpsteen *Story Direction: Otto Englander *Sequence Directors: Jack Kinney *Animation Directors: Vladimir Tytla, Fred Moore, Ward Kimball, John Lounsbery, Art Babbitt, Woolie Reitherman *Story Development: Joe Rinaldi *Music: Oliver Wallace, Frank Churchill *Lyrics: Ned Washington *Orchestration: Edward Plumb *Art Direction: Don Da Gradi, Al Zinnen *Backgrounds: Claude Coats, John Hench *Animation: Hugh Fraser, Howard Swift, Harvey Toombs, Don Towsley, Les Clark, Ray Patterson, Grant Simmons, Don Patterson, Art Palmer Ending Titles *THE END A Walt Disney Production 1959 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Distributed by Buena Vista Film Distribution Co., Inc. *WALT DISNEY Presents *"DUMBO" *Technicolor® *With the Talents of: Jack Albertson, Karl Maden, Bill Thompson, Jim Backus, Verna Felton, Susan Hayward, Larry Storch *© Copyright MCMXLI, MCMLIX Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 19093 *I.A.T.S.E., M.P.S.C., 839, A.F of L. *RCA Sound Recording *Supervising Director: Ben Sharpsteen *Sequence Directors: Jack Kinney, Sam Armstrong *Animation Directors: Vladimir Tytla, Fred Moore, Ward Kimball, John Lounsbery, Art Babbitt, Woolie Reitherman *Story Development: Bill Peet, Aurie Battaglia, Joe Rinaldi, George Stallings, Webb Smith *Character Design: John P. Miller, Martin Provensen, John Wallbridge, James Bodrero, Maurice Noble, Elmer Plummer *Music: Oliver Wallace, Frank Churchill *Lyrics: Ned Washington *Orchestration: Edward Plumb *Art Direction: Herb Ryman, Ken O'Connor, Terrell Stapp, Don Da Gradi, Al Zinnen, Ernest Nordli, Dick Kelsey, Charles Payzan *Backgrounds: Claude Coats, Al Dempster, John Hench, Gerald Nevius, Ray Lockrem, Joe Stahley *Animation: Hugh Fraser, Howard Swift, Harvey Toombs, Don Towsley, Milt Neil, Les Clark, Hicks Lokey, Claude Smith, Berny Wolf, Ray Patterson, Jack Campbell, Grant Simmons, Walt Kelly, Josh Meador, Don Patterson, Bill Shull, Cy Young, Art Palmer Ending Titles *THE END A Walt Disney Production 1972 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. *Walt Disney Productions presents *"Dumbo the Flying Elephant" *Characters Created by: Robert Crumb *Production Manager: Bob Revell *Production Assistant: Marion Nobel *Editing: Renn Reynolds *Photography: Cine Camera, Gene Borghi/Ted Bemiller *Produced by: Steve Krantz *Screenplay by: Ralph Bakshi *Directed by: Ralph Bakshi Ending Credits and Logo *Animators: John Gentilella, Martin Taras, Richard Lundy, Lawrence Riley, John Walker, Clifford Augustson, Edward Aardal, Norman McCabe, James Davis, John Sparey, Theodore Bonnicksen, Manuel Perez, Roderick Scribner, Cosmo Anzilotti, James Tyer, Virgil Ross, Robert Maxfield, Milton Gray, Nicholas Tafuri *Second Background: Michael Lloyd *Animation Checkers: Robert Brown, Dorothy Foell, M. Frann McCracken, Ethlynn Dalton *Assistant Animators: Joseph Gray, James Logan, Helen Komar, Alfred Abranz, Jack Foster, Milton Gray, Karen Haus, Ray Young, Arthur Vitello, Robert Kirk, Jack Kerns *Layout: Cosmo Anzilotti, John Sparey, Jim Davis *Second Layout: Lewis Ott Jr., John Walker, Theodore Bonnicksen, Richard Lundy *Background Arist: John Vita *Background Designed by: Ira Turek *Title Layouts by: Perri & Smith *Music Direction: Ed Bogas *Score by: Ed Bogas and Ray Shanklin *Music and Effects: Edit International Ltd. *Color by: De Luxe *Approved No. 6809 Motion Picture Association of America *This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E. affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *RCA Sound Recording *Color Models: Ellie Zika *Special Effects: Helen Jordan, Irene Sandberg, Susan Cary *Traffic Manager: Nate Smith *Copyright MCMXLI Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Voices: Paul Frees - The Ringmaster Paul Newman - Clown Harry Dean Stanton - Timothy Q. Mouse Leslie Nielsen - Jim Crow Joanne Woodward - Catty Peter O'Toole - Clown Burt Reynolds - Mr. Stork Jack Nicholson - Roaring Lion Lesley-Anne Down - Giddy Glenda Jackson - Prissy Barbara Hershey - Casey Jr. *Narrated by: James Woods *Original Soundtrack by: Fantasy Studios *The End Walt Disney Productions 1976 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. *Walt Disney Productions Presents *"Walt Disney's Dumbo" Ending Credits *Voices: Sean Barrett - Timothy Q. Mouse Category:Credits